There are a number of problems associated with the reporting of faults on self-service devices, such as Automated Teller Machines (ATMs). Normally a fault is reported by someone in the vicinity of the device, who calls a service centre. They then verbally quote the serial number of the device, which is compared to a service database, by call centre staff, to determine the level of service contract covering the device before the call is connected to a customer care agent.
The present system is based on a label that is mounted on the device, the issues arise where the label may be inaccessible, or the person placing the call to the service centre may just misread the serial number.
This problem is exacerbated by regulations from product-certification organizations such as UL (Underwriter Laboratories Inc.), CSA (Canadian Standards Association), and VDE (Verband Deutscher Elektrotechniker), which specify that the printed serial number label must be attached to the frame of the product, near its power source, which is usually on or near the base of the product. Unfortunately this placement of the printed serial number label may cause difficulty for the customer trying to find the desired product serial number in a timely and accurate manner, so the serial number may be given to the service provider. Also, a product's serial number may be hidden by mounting equipment requiring burdensome disassembly, such as having to remove a cash register from its mounting in a check-out stand.
The initial telephone connection to the service centre and the serial number reporting could be automated, as is disclosed in the applicant's US patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,365, by attaching an acoustic coupling device to the self-service device that automatically dials the service centre and then automatically reports the serial number only. This solves the problem of the initial connection but does not address the required communications between the label on the device and the automated Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) system in the call centre.
Due to the levels of experience of the staff in some environments they may not be able to correctly identify the configuration of the device they are reporting the fault on. This can lead to an extended call to the service centre while basic configuration information for a device is sought. This is an inefficient use of the time of the customer care agent and can be frustrating for the customer.
There is a need to provide a product label for assisting customers or, in the case of financial institutions, members of staff, in providing more extensive product information easily and accurately during a service call, preferably near the beginning of the service call.